Upon This Rock
by Ariyah
Summary: He's not a king. How can he be? He who was helpless to shield his sisters from peril. He who only helped his brother make a disastrous decision. He's not who Aslan thinks he is. Aslan's voice comes low and soft, His breath warm and laden with a rich sweetness. "I know who you are, Son of Adam, but do you know who I am?" One-shot. By Ariel of Narnia.


**Disclaimer**: Narnia, Aslan, and Peter were C.S. Lewis' ideas. The couple lines of dialogue from the 2005 movie were the screenwriters' idea. The event that this piece is based on is definitely the Great Author's idea.

**A thank-you to**: the participants of The Lion's Call writers' group Tenethia, Sir-William, Korkoa, narniagirl11, WriterFreak101, and King Caspian the Seafarer (the latter three of which are on FF) for their comments.

**A gigantic thank-you to**: my wonderful dad who took the time to read this over, think on it, and help me smooth out the trouble spot.

**And the greatest thank-you to**: the Author and Finisher of my faith. _Soli Deo Gloria!_

* * *

It dazzled him, really. That white jewel by the sea. The light struck it with a beautiful shine, a pearl nestled amongst the delicate rose of the clouds. Beautiful. Though it paled in comparison to the wondrously rich voice beside him, never mind the Owner of the voice, so bright and golden and glorious that even the sun seemed as insignificant as a grain of sand.

"That, o man, is Cair Paravel of the four thrones."

"_Cair Paravel."_ The name swept through his mind like a wave on the beach. _A name as lovely as the jewel itself._

"In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King."

"_King." _That name collided with the sweetness of the first and threatened to crush him under its weight. _How can I when I can't even protect my own family? The girls, they've seen so much already and I couldn't do anything to stop any of it. And Edmund…._ He closed his eyes. It hurt too much to think of his own role in his brother's actions. He wanted to look the Lion in the face and speak clearly, firmly. But when he tried, his voice was hoarse and directed at the Lion's paws. "Aslan, I'm not who you think I am."

There was a long pause. Not necessarily an uncomfortable one, but long enough for Peter to finally work up the courage to look up and find Aslan waiting patiently. "I know who you are, Son of Adam, but do you know who I am?"

"Well, you're…," Peter fumbled. _What did Mr. Beaver call Him?_ "You're the Son of the great Emperor and the real King of Narnia. That is to say…," he trailed off, searching for something else to say.

Aslan's voice was low and soft, His breath warm and laden with a rich sweetness. "But who do _you_ say that I am?"

"'_Course He isn't safe. But He's good." "… when He shakes His mane, we shall have spring again." "Only Aslan can help your brother now."_ An answer formed in his mind, though whether it was a result of slow meditation or sudden revelation, Peter had no idea. "You are our only help. You will right wrongs and heal hurts. You're the only one who can save…." He choked a little. "Save Edmund. Save us all," he finished quietly.

"Well and truly have you spoken." The Lion turned His great head to the horizon before them. "See the castle, Son of Adam, the throne of kings, the judgement seat and law of goodness over the land. Look upon the city, tall and sure. Behold the cliff upon which it stands, enduring to this day for though wind and storm beset it, yet still it stands; its foundation firm and unmoving."

Peter couldn't fix his eyes directly on the city: its brilliance struck him like a second sun.

"As the cliff is to the city, so is your declaration to this nation, for by it will you stand and by it shall I raise my people anew."

Peter searched the horizon as though for something he'd somehow missed. Unable to find it, he faced the Lion again and found himself unable to break away from the steady gaze.

"Remember this always and you shall not fail. For the enemy _will_ strike but none can bring down the Rock. Stand firm upon the Rock, Peter, you and all Narnia with you, and you shall not be shaken."

He forgot the pearl on the seashore. He forgot the camp and all within it. He forgot his apprehension. He forgot his sisters' fears. He forgot his brother's perils. He was lost in islands of green in a sea of gold. And then he understood.

* * *

based on Matthew 16:13-18

Please review!


End file.
